Janin
by Miinalee
Summary: Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkan anak kandung, bayi yang terlahir sebagai buah cinta mereka berdua. Mendengar itu, Sungmin kontan menangis sejadinya. Permintaan itu terdengar seakan suaminya tengah menyuruhnya untuk terjun ke tengah laut, seakan menyuruhnya untuk mati saja! / KYUMIN MPREG / Rewrite from Of Abnormal Things with Sad Ending Version. HAPPY JOY DAY GUYS


Semua berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan di akhir tahun 2010 lalu. Saat itu usia kandungannya menginjak bulan ke delapan, hanya sesaat menunggu sebelum anak pertamanya bersama Kyuhyun lahir ke dunia. Tapi pada akhirnya, penantian itu tertunda. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Karena Sungmin harus kehilangan janin sekaligus rahimnya. Saat itu, tidak ada pilihan lain. Meluruhkan keduanya, atau Sungmin tidak terselamatkan.

Bagi Kyuhyun, tentu saja menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya menjadi pilihan utama yang tidak bisa ditimbang-timbang. Tapi semakin lama pilihan Kyuyasha membuat Sungmin terus-terusan berpikir. _Apa suaminya sudah memutuskan hal terbaik?_

Menyelamatkan nyawanya –dengan menukarkan hal yang paling berharga bagi istri manapun di dunia, menukarkan keselamatan dengan hal yang sama mahalnya dengan harga sebuah nyawa, harga mati seorang istri yang belum pernah memberikan seorang bayi-pun bagi suaminya yang sempurna. Rahimnya.

Setelah susah payah menanam rahim itu di dalam tubuhnya, kini kesempatan mereka untuk memiliki darah daging sendiri telah luruh selamanya. Tidak akan pernah ada operasi yang kedua. Tubuh Sungmin telah menolak semua organ buatan itu setelah insiden kecelakaannya.

Dan Sungmin terus dirundung duka itu. Kekhawatiran terus berkabut dalam batinnya. Apa lagi arti hidupnya?

Memiliki seorang suami yang sempurna. Tampan, mapan, muda, lembut, dan penyayang. Bagi Sungmin, rasanya tidak ada cacat dari diri seorang Kyuhyun. Namun kesempurnaan itu justru menimbulkan kekhawatiran lain dalam hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pasti menginginkan anak, sekalipun ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi suaminya, impian untuk mempunyai anak itu tidak mungkin hilang dari angan Kyuhyun!

Sekalipun Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup keningnya kala ia mengungkit-ungkit persoalan rahimnya, kalimat '_Aku mencintaimu, jangan bahas lagi soal itu.'_ tidak cukup menenangkan hati Sungmin dan membantunya mengingkari fakta bahwa Kyuhyun memang memimpikan seorang putera!

Maka Sungmin mulai berpikir macam-macam. Entah bisikan siapa yang merasuk dalam hatinya tatkala ide gila itu muncul. Dengan senyum tegar, dua tahun yang lalu Sungmin mengizinkan suaminya untuk mencari seorang wanita. Istri kedua, pelacuran, ibu inang, atau apalah itu yang bisa memberikan mereka keturunan. Karena apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari tubuhnya? Ia tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan tersembunyi Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa menyempurnakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Dengan ikhlas ia mengatakan bahwa suaminya sudah mendapatkan izin darinya untuk mencari istri kedua. Selama Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya, selama suaminya berjanji akan terus ada hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Tapi respon Kyuhyun saat itu justru membuat Sungmin tercenung, dan mencatat tebal-tebal dalam kepalanya untuk tidak membahas persoalan istri kedua di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Begitu mendengar ide dramatis dari Sungmin yang berujar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, suaminya itu malah tertawa! Keras sekali sampai Sungmin ingin menangis! Dan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berhenti menonton sinetron-sinetron yang rawan merusak mental Sungmin.

Saat itu, Sungmin juga ikut tertawa hambar. Rasa-rasanya mental dan psikologisnya memang sudah rusak sejak saat rahimnya diangkat seperti seongok tumor.

Lalu opsi lain sempat muncul dalam benak Sungmin. Adopsi! Bahkan dengan penuh semangat Sungmin mengumpulkan daftar panti asuhan terbaik di seluruh Mokpo, beberapa berasal dari Daegu. Tapi belum sempat ia menunjukkan daftar itu, Sungmin menyaksikan betapa Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat membahas persoalan ini. Tidak ada sinar antusias yang sama seperti yang terpancar dari mata Sungmin. Maka saat itu juga, Sungmin ikut melenguh lesu dan membuang opsi keduanya.

Saat itu keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah, Kyuhyun merangkul dan mengusap bahu istrinya dengan penuh perhatian. Seulas senyum lelah terukir di wajahnya. Dengan lembut, ia menjelaskan pada Sungmin, bahwa ia tidak menginginkan anak asuh. Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkan anak kandung, bayi yang terlahir sebagai buah cinta mereka berdua.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin kontan menangis sejadinya. Permintaan itu terdengar seakan suaminya tengah menyuruhnya untuk terjun ke tengah laut, seakan menyuruhnya untuk mati saja. Tapi perlahan histeria Sungmin menyurut, tatkala Kyuhyun mengemukakan idenya untuk memiliki keturunan. Yang ternyata jauh lebih gila dari ide-ide Sungmin sebelumnya.

Pergi ke dukun!

Sungmin mendelik saat itu, memastikan dua kali kalau ia benar-benar sedang bicara dengan suaminya sendiri –Cho Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tertawa, saat Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang saudara jauhnya yang terkenal secara turun-temurun. Nenek tua yang sering disebut penyihir, dukun hebat, dibenci di dalam keluarga, tapi apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya!

Ada geli yang begitu menggelitik dadanya, tapi Sungmin merasa tidak kuasa, tatkala ia melihat sinar yang sudah lama tidak terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun. Semangat yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Seakan harapan yang sudah lama pupus dalam hidup mereka tiba-tiba kembali dihidupkan seberti obor api di tengah hutan.

"Kita harus mencobanya, sayang!"

Saat itu ada penolakan kecil berbisik jauh dari dalam hatinya, tapi Sungmin bungkam. Bibirnya terbungkam oleh senyum lebar Kyuhyun yang seakan mampu menerawang masa depan.

Padahal hati Sungmin sempat menyangkal dan menolak ide tidak masuk akal ini. Pergi ke dukun? Baik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun memang bukan penganut Tuhan yang setia, tapi untuk mempercayai hal lain semacam ilmu hitam dan cenayang –rasanya itu berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Sungmin bahkan sempat tidak percaya kalau suaminya diam-diam tahu banyak soal _dukun-dukunan_.

Suaminya yang sempurna ini?

Saat itu, Sungmin bisa tersenyum geli membayangkan bahwa dongeng panjang lebar Kyuhyun ini hanyalah sebuah gurauan belaka. Selantas alasan agar ia terhibur dari perbincangan sensitif mereka malam itu. Tapi kilau di mata suaminya tidak berdusta. Sungmin benar-benar baru mempercayainya saat Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh membuktikan ucapannya.

Sungmin tidak banyak bertanya, meskipun pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bermunculan di dalam benaknya tatkala Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke sebuah desa terpencil di pinggiran Jeju. Desa yang bahkan belum pernah ia dengar namanya. Daeksan.

Seingatnya, Kyuhyun tidak punya kerabat di provinsi ini. Seluruh saudaranya hidup di Seoul. Orangtuanya juga tinggal di Busan, meskipun sudah nyaris sepuluh tahun mereka tidak berkunjung sejak saat Sungmin ditolak menjadi menantu dalam daftar keluarga Kyuhyun.

Karena itu Sungmin sempat bertanya-tanya saat mobil mulai bergerak memasuki jalanan berbatu. Sebelum berangkat dari Seoul, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan berlibur sejenak. Mengusap kepenatan Sungmin yang selama ini hanya bisa diam di rumah dan juga untuk Kyuhyun yang mungkin sudah muak dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya.

Memang benar, dua hari mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang di Busan. Sehari di ibu kotanya. Dan hari ini, berbekal mobil rentalan, Kyuhyun membawanya berpetualang menuju desa Daeksan.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, tepat sebelum mereka nyaris mencapai tempat tujuan, Kyuhyun baru mengungkapkan maksudnya datang ke desa terpencil itu. Membahas kembali persoalan kerabat jauhnya yang juga seorang cenayang sakti. Tentu saja, Sungmin sempat menolak keras. Tapi melihat usaha dan tekad suaminya, Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Lagipula, mereka sudah berkunjung hingga sejauh ini...

* * *

><p>.<p>

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

><p>Mobil mereka berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun tidak seorangpun dari keduanya bergeming. Di balik kaca mobil, mereka tengah memperhatikan sebuah rumah tua bergaya kuno abad 18-an. Rumah itu tampak tidak terurus; rumput dan ilalang tumbuh tinggi dan menjalar disekitarnya, dinding-dindingnya kusam, jaring laba-laba bertebaran dan aura kelam yang menyeruak dari sana menambah kesan menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang melihat rumah ini.<p>

Sungmin sendiri bingung. Apa benar ada orang yang mau tinggal disana?

"Kyu? Aku tidak yakin ada orang yang tinggal di rumah itu." Sungmin berbisik takut.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya, kan sayang? Lagipula sejak dulu rumah ini memang begini. Tidak pernah diurus oleh bibi Jung."

Kyuhyun mengawasi rumah itu dengan lebih seksama. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah lupa. Seakan terpatri dengan begitu lekat dalam ingatannya, saat terakhir kali ia Masuk ke rumah tua itu...

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Kyuhyun masih berusia 13 tahun. Ia berkunjung kemari bersama ibunya. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, Kyuhyun kecil tidak akan sudi masuk ke dalam sana. Dan saat itu, ia juga menemukan emosi yang sama dari raut wajah ibunya.

Kyuhyun yakin, kalau bukan karena amanah untuk menyampaikan berita kematian kakek, ibunya juga tidak akan pernah sudi memijakkan kaki di rumah si nenek sihir Jung...

Dan sampai saat ini... Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya saja –rumah ini tampak semakin menyeramkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun erat, seolah menginginkan suaminya tetap tinggal di mobil, tidak turun apalagi masuk ke dalam rumah menyeramkan itu.

"Kyu? Apa kau yakin?" suara Sungmin makin mengecil. Ia menanyakan hal yang sama sejak tadi. Apa Kyuhyun yakin dengan keputusannya ini? Hanya melihat bentuk rumah itu saja membuat keberanian Sungmin semakin menciut dari detik ke detik.

"Chagi, kita sudah membicarakannya, kan? Dan kau sudah setuju waktu itu."

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lembut. Diusapnya pipi putih itu perlahan, seakan memberi asuransi untuk semua prasangka negatif dalam hati istrinya.

Namun kepala Sungmin makin tertunduk. Pemuda itu semakin ragu pada keputusannya sendiri. Seakan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, sangat buruk, tengah menanti mereka di balik dinding kayu rumah tua itu.

"Ming, tatap aku—" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu istrinya. Ia ingin Sungmin menatap lurus ke dalam matanya, dan melihat langsung bahwa memang ada keyakinan teguh yang terpatri di sana.

"_You want a baby, don't you? Our baby, our blood and flesh_," bisik Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai respon. Tentu saja, keinginan untuk menyempurnakan hajatnya sebagai seorang istri begitu menggebu. Namun entah mengapa ada firasat buruk yang terus-terusan berkelebat di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menyela, namun lagi-lagi sinar mata Kyuhyun menghalangi protesnya.

"Percaya padaku, sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita rencanakan." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, erat.

Tuntutan untuk menjadi istri yang baik membuat Sungmin menurut siang itu. Ia mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis, tidak ingin menunjukkan sedikitpun keraguan lagi. Dan senyum lembut suaminya semakin terasa menentramkan jiwa, meskipun masih ada bayang-bayang buruk rupa yang terus menggelayuti hatinya dan menahannya untuk pergi kemana-mana.

Sungmin masih enggan turun dari mobil lebih-lebih melangkah masuk ke rumah itu!

"Kyu? Boleh aku tinggal di mobil?" Sungmin bertanya takut, diliriknya sekali lagi bangunan tua yang terus mereka perhatikan sejak tadi. Gestur itu sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengerti, pria itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangguk setuju.

"Yasudah. Kunci dari dalam ya, sayang."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, lalu keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menuju rumah tua di sebrang jalan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Permisi— Bibi Jung?" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu lapuk itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah berdiri disini sejak tiga menit yang lalu, tapi belum juga ada jawaban dari penghuni di dalam rumah. Satu hal yang membuatnya jengah menunggu berlama-lama adalah— istrinya. Ia mulai khawatir pada Sungmin yang mungkin juga tengah mengkhawatirkannya dari dalam mobil.<p>

"Bibi Jung!" Kyuhyun mengetuk makin kuat. Tidak bisa dibilang ramah, saat tangannya mulai menggedor pintu dengan tidak sabar. Tapi setidaknya, hal itu membuahkan hasil. Suara derak-derak terdengar samar mengerikan. Lantai di dalam rumah ini pasti terbuat dari kayu, dan sudah lapuk. Hanya dengan mendengar suara berat langkah kaki yang mendekat saja, Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Siapa kau?" Suara itu muncul dari balik pintu yang masih tertutup, menembus celah-celah engsel berkarat, berbisik serak dan samar.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Ini Kyuhyun. Putra kedua keluarga Cho."

Senyap. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bibi Jung?"

"Cho! Mau apa kau kemari!" suara itu membentak marah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Bisa buka pintunya? Boleh aku masuk dulu?" Kyuhyun bertanya, sesopan mungkin. Hanya dengan dua kali pertemuan mereka –terakhir tujuh belas tahun yang lalu— ia bisa menebak karakter buruk nenek tua Jung. Antisosial dan bengis. Mungkin Tuhan lupa menyisipkan rasa kasih sayang dalam hati nenek tua Jung saat wanita itu lahir ke dunia, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja membuat Kyuhyun sempat menyesali kedatangannya kemari. Siapapun tidak akan mau berhubungan dengannya. Siapapun. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Kumohon, bisa tolong buka pintunya?" suara Kyuhyun merendah, memelas. Ia nyaris menyerah saat tiba-tiba pintu di hadapannya bergeser perlahan, lalu terbuka sedikit. Seorang wanita tua mengintip dari dalam, matanya menatap tajam dan lurus ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu sempat berjengit kaget. Kelopak mata bergelayut dan raut wajah keriput yang muncul dari celah pintu itu nyaris saja membuat detak jantungnya berhenti.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah lagi, meyakinkan dirinya dua kali sebelum perlahan ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ya, pintu yang dibukakan oleh nenek tua Jung hanya cukup dilaluinya dengan memiringkan badan.

Dan pemandangan di dalam membuat Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya merapalkan mantra dalam hati. Entah doa macam apa yang dirapalkannya, karena ia tidak mengingat sedikitpun kedekatannya dengan Tuhan. Tapi hanya dengan menatap sekelilingnya, ia merasa pemandangan suram di beranda luar masih sepuluh kali lebih baik daripada isi rumah ini sendiri. Ia bukan tidak memperkirakannya. Hanya saja, menyaksikannya langsung setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat sisa memorinya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, tak pelak membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit juga. Ia menahan napas saat matanya bertemu dengan sorot seukir patung barong yang berdiri angkuh di sudut ruangan. Buru-buru ia memalingkan kepalanya. Dengan pencahayaan yang minim, bahkan patung itu tampak hidup dan tengah mendelik ke arahnya.

Pengap. Kyuhyun mengibas kerah kemejanya sesekali. Ia mendengus meski dalam hati tidak merasa heran. Suasana temaram dan jendela-jendela tertutup rapat, tidak aneh kalau ruangan ini terasa begitu pengap. Sesungguhnya, saat dilirik sekilas pun, ruangan ini tidak tampak begitu berantakan. Perabotan-perabotan tua tersusun rapi, beberapa lukisan raja-raja kuno dan patung yang lebih mirip seperti berhala di pajang sesuai dengan ukuran.

Jika boleh mengabaikan suasana seram rumah ini, kesan pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya adalah; Rapi dan antik. Kontras sekali jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan di halaman luar.

Mungkin bibi Jung memang tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya? Seperti cenayang yang sering muncul di serial televisi, tersembunyi dan antisosial. Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan mengendikkan bahu. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak mau tahu.

Kyuhyun tengah serius menatap sebuah lukisan bayang-bayang saat suara derik kayu yang terinjak langkah kaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Wanita tua itu berjalan dengan gerakan pelan dan bahunya membungkuk karena usia. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung mengapa seluruh keluarga dan kerabatnya memanggil wanita ini dengan sebutan 'Bibi'. Karena Jung adalah adik kandung Naraa, nenek Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang keturunan Cho." Bibi Jung menuang teh ke dalam gelas cokelat di atas meja. "Menatap semua orang dengan tatapan sombong dan angkuh," sambung bibi Jung lagi. Kyuhyun bergeming mendengarnya. Ia belum berani duduk saat nenek tua itu bahkan tidak mempersilahkannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, huh?" Bibi Jung mendudukkan dirinya dengan tergopoh, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku sejauh dua meter dari kursinya. Pemuda itu dengan berani balas menatapnya tajam.

Sedikit demi sedikit, keberanian Kyuhyun semakin membukit. Tekadnya sudah bulat, demi Sungmin dan dirinya. "Aku ingin meminta tolong, Bi."

"Huh? Tuan muda Cho yang angkuh meminta tolong padaku? Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari wanita yang terbuang ini?" Nenek tua itu bangun, menopang berat tubuhnya dengan berpegang pada lengan-lengan kursi. Lalu ia melangkah perlahan, menuju jendela.

"A-aku—aku menginginkan keturunan, bi. Aku tahu kau bisa menolongku," Kyuhyun mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Aku harap kau mau menolongku."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kekasihmu yang ada di dalam mobil itu, huh? Dia mandul dan tidak bisa memberimu keturunan?" Bibi Jung mengintip dari balik jendela. Mata wanita tua itu membulat begitu ia melihat wajah Sungmin dari bingkai jendela mobil yang terbuka. Sosok yang cantik dan sekilas tampak sempurna, namun aura kelam yang mengelilinginya tidak akan bisa mengelabui mata tua bibi Jung.

"Bukan. Dia tida—"

"Namja." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat Kyuhyun, bibi Jung mendengus. "Kalian keluarga Cho memang orang-orang egois tidak berperasaan." Wanita itu mengeram pelan, menunjukkan sedikit amarah yang telah diredamnya selama bertahun-tahun. "Kasihan pemuda manis itu..." bisiknya lirih sembari mengelus bingkai jendela dengan lembut seakan ia tengah mengelus wajah porselen Sungmin.

"Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan pemuda Cho yang egois."

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. "Maaf bibi Jung. Aku sedang terburu-buru." ujarnya dengan nada menekan, berusaha menahan emosi.

Bibi Jung berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun, kilat kebencian terpancar dari pupil yang mulai memudar itu. "Dasar pemuda egois! Kau angkuh sama seperti kakekmu!" desis bibi Jung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tahu kenapa Cho tidak pernah menemukan kebahagiaan yang sejati? Itu karena keangkuhan kalian! Kalau saja kakekmu tidak melakukan hal itu kami, nama Cho pasti tidak kotor seperti sekarang!"

"Bibi Jung!" sentak Kyuhyun, setengah memperingati wanita tua di hadapannya. Emosinya sudah diujung kerongkongan saat tiba-tiba raut bibi Jung mengendur. Ekspresi nenek tua itu berubah 180 derajat.

"Tapi karena aku bukan orang angkuh seperti kalian, aku akan membantumu."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menahan emosinya sedikit lebih lama.

Bibi Jung menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dan segera kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Sejak dulu, kalian memang suka mengingkari apa yang sudah dituliskan. Memaksakan hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi akan membawa akibat buruk."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan bibi Jung. Tatapannya tertuju pada botol kecil berwarna hitam yang digenggam di balik tangan keriput wanita tua itu. Meski temaram, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau botol itu terbuat dari kayu, bulat seperti bambu, berukuran segenggaman tangan orang dewasa.

"Campur sedikit rambutmu ke dalam ramuan ini dan berikan pada kekasihmu setelah kalian berhubungan di malam purnama, lalu simpan botol ini untuk digunakan saat masanya tiba. Jangan pernah bawa istrimu ke rumah sakit, ia tidak boleh tampak di muka umum sebelum bayinya lahir. Sisanya lakukan sebagaimana mestinya."

Ada banyak pertanyaan lain berkelebat dalam benaknya, tapi saat itu, Kyuhyun merasa cukup dan enggan berlama-lama di tempat ini. Karena itu, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera melesat keluar tanpa menunggu lagi, tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh dongeng sang nenek sihir tentang kebenciannya dan kisah orang-orang yang angkuh.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, Kyuhyun masih sempat mendengar suara bibi Jung yang mendesis pelan. Tapi ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli, tujuan utamanya sudah tergenggam erat di tangan. Suara penuh ancaman itu tidak lagi digubrisnya sama sekali.

"_Ingat Cho, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya saat sekali kau memulainya."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin.<p>

"Kyu? Bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya gugup. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia bergegas menginjak pedal gas dan membawa mobilnya enyah dari tempat itu.

"Kyu? Jadi bagaimana? Bibi Jung itu mau membantu?" Sungmin bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Mobil mereka sudah melaju jauh dari desa antah berantah itu, tapi ini Masih separuh perjalanan menuju Busan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan raut puas, senyumnya merekah. Tentu saja ia senang, usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Sungmin bertepuk tangan girang dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir _plump_ itu saat ia melihat sikap manis istrinya tadi.

"Terus apa yang dikatakan wanita itu? Dia itu siapa sih Kyu? Kau kenal darimana?" berondong Sungmin penasaran.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, hanya beberapa nasihat." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah istrinya. Dan sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi penasaran Sungmin yang tampak begitu manis.

"Dia itu kakak dari nenekku. Kakekku, penerus keluarga Cho awalnya di jodohkan dengannya. Tapi kakekku mencintai adik bibi Jung, nenekku. Lalu memutuskan pertunangannya dengan bibi Jung dan menikahi nenekku. Dia semacam mendendam begitulah. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, menyimak dengan serius setiap kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Intinya, usaha kita tidak sia-sia, Sayang." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Meski masih ada perasaan-perasaan buruk yang mengganjal di hatinya, Sungmin ikut tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang cium aku, sayang." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata menghadap Sungmin.

"Kyu! Lihat ke jalan! _Nyupir _yang benar!" Sungmin berpura-pura memukul wajah Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mengalihkan mata Kyuhyun dari semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu pipi saja." Kyuhyun menyodorkan pipinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Dan saat ia merasakan bibir lembut Sungmin menyentuh pipinya, Kyuhyun langsung menengok dan menyambar bibir malang itu.

"KYUHYUN!"

"HAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kyu?" Sungmin menatap suaminya dan botol bambu itu bergantian, tiba-tiba merasa ragu. "Baunya tidak enak." Sungmin menggeleng dan berusaha menjauhkan botol itu dari wajahnya.<p>

"Tahan nafas dan minum pelan-pelan, sayang... Ayolah."

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan enggan. Ia ingin menggeleng kuat-kuat, namun melihat sepasang mata penuh harap suaminya...

"Ayo cepat, aku temani.." Kyuhyun menutup tubuh bawah Sungmin yang terekspos dengan selimut _babyblue_nya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, lalu mengeratkan tubuh Sungmin ke dadanya dan memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

Mereka duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, tanpa mengenakan apapun. Hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh bawah Sungmin, sedang bagian privasi Kyuhyun ditutupi tubuh Sungmin yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Ayo, pelan-pelan," rayu Kyuhyun lembut. Tangan kirinya kini bertaut erat dengan tangan kiri Sungmin, berusaha memberi dukungan, sedang tangan kanannya membantu menggenggam botol kecil itu mendekat ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir bisikan-bisikan buruk saat botol mungil itu makin mendekat ke mulutnya. Di luar tengah purnama. Suhu di luar sana pasti dingin sekali, karena sesaat yang lalu Sungmin bisa merasakan angin dingin itu meyusup masuk ke kamar dan menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Sesaat yang lalu... Sesaat sebelum cairan kemerahan dari dalam botol itu masuk dan mengalir melewati tenggorokannya.

Setelah itu ia merasa seakan sekujur tubuhnya terbakar. Panas.

Tubuh Sungmin mengejang dalam pelukan suaminya. Lidahnya kelu dan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar, tidak ada kata yang bisa terucap dari bibir _plump_nya yang mulai membiru itu, kecuali desis sakit dan rintihan penuh penderitaan.

Kyuhyun sempat panik melihat Sungmin yang mengejang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, lebih-lebih mencari pertolongan. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau ini hanya proses kerja ramuan yang diberikan bibi Jung. Meski tak ayal ia tetap merasa takut juga melihat tubuh istrinya mengejang tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin makin erat dan membaringkan tubuh istrinya dengan hati-hati.

"Kyuhhhh—" Sungmin mendesis. Berusaha fokus namun tatapannya semakin terasa kabur.

"Ssshhh, aku disini, Chagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. _Apa benar semua akan baik-baik saja? _

Ada sekelebat keraguan melintas dalam benaknya, tapi Kyuhyun buru-buru mengusirnya. Namun sekuat apapun ia berusaha, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengusir perih yang berkedut di dadanya. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali melihat airmata yang mengalir di wajah istrinya. Sungmin merintih, mendesis, airmatanya terus mengalir.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Tidak sanggup menatap ekspresi kesakitan Sungmin lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun hanya menarik kepala istrinya dan membenamkan wajah Sungmin ke dadanya.

Saat Sungmin terus bergetar dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun mengusap kepala istrinya sembari menggumamkan sebait lagu dengan suaranya yang merdu, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang tengah ditanggung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meringis. Suara desis Sungmin terdengar makin menyayat hatinya.

Meski sedikit yang Kyuhyun tahu... Ramuan itu mulai bekerja, membentuk organ-organ baru yang seharusnya tidak ada di tubuh istrinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Chagi? Aku kan sudah minta maaf... Nanti kuganti tiga lusin deh." rayu Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas sembari menarik-narik lengan Sungmin, meminta perhatian.<p>

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng kuat. Wajahnya dilipat tujuh. Tidak sedikitpun ia berpaling pada suaminya. Sungmin terus saja berpura-pura menonton TV.

"Sayang..." Kyuhyun makin merasa bersalah saat ia menangkap genangan di mata Sungmin. Dan rasa bersalah itu menjadi makin berlipat ganda saat Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang _moody_ selama seminggu terakhir. Padahal masalahnya sepele! Kyuhyun HANYA memakan coklat yang sudah dua minggu disimpan istrinya di _freezer_! Karena takut coklat itu rusak jika didiamkan terus, tentu saja Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memakannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau keputusannya untuk menghabiskan coklat yang hampir basi itu akan berujung seperti ini…

Didiamkan Sungmin.

Sejak pagi.

Hingga detik ini.

Dan Kyuhyun paling tidak tahan melihat Sungmin dalam _ngambek_ _mode_. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi terluka istrinya itu, maka semakin bertumpuk-tumpuklah rasa penyesalan Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, coklat itu kan hampir basi. Kalau kau sampai memakannya dan jatuh sakit, bagaimana?"

Sungmin melotot mendengarnya. "Buktinya kau tidak sakit!" teriaknya kesal. Airmatanya sudah tumpah ruah. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengelak dari kesalahannya? Padahal Sungmin sengaja tidak memakan coklat itu tadi malam, agar ia bisa menikmatinya pagi ini.

Hati Sungmin kembali sakit mengingat kejadian pagi tadi; saat ia kelaparan pagi ini dan melangkah menuju dapur sembari membayangkan manisnya coklat yang didinginkan di _freezer_… Sungmin membuka pintu kulkas dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, tapi apa yang ia temukan? Coklat itu hilang! Dimakan suaminya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu.

"Jahat!" akhirnya tangis Sungmin benar-benar pecah. Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin sebelum istrinya ini melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim. Terakhir kali Kyuhyun membuat istrinya menangis, ia berakhir dengan pipi lebam karena dilempar dengan bola golf. Kyuhyun tidak ingin hal serupa kembali terulang menimpanya.

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun berkali-kali, berusaha menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun. Baginya ini bukan hanya persoalan tentang coklat, tapi perasaan seorang istri yang terluka!

"_I'm so sorry, baby_. Kuganti dengan apapun. Cake? Pudding? Es krim stroberi?" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin makin mendekat. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat sembari mengusap punggung istrinya, berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan balas memeluk suaminya. Tangisnya mulai reda, berganti dengan isak dan racauan samar dari bibir mungil itu.

"…aku mau es krim stroberi. Sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Siap tuan putri!" lalu membuka flip _handphone_nya dan memesan es krim secara _delivery_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Pelan-pelan makannya, hyung..." Kyuhyun mengusap noda es krim di pinggir bibir Sungmin dengan penuh perhatian. Sungmin bergeming, tidak menghiraukan suaminya, ia serius menonton kartun yang berputar di TV sembari melahap isi cup es krim di tangannya selahap demi selahap.<p>

Kyuhyun memperhatikan suap demi suap es krim yang masuk ke mulut Sungmin. Istrinya ini sudah menghabiskan dua _cup_ es krim berukuran besar, dan Sungmin masih belum berhenti menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah menghabiskan tiga _cup_. Sudah-sudah, untuk besok lagi ya.." Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah Sungmin yang ingin membuka _cup_ es krim ke-empatnya.

"Tapi aku Masih mau Kyuuu~" Sungmin merajuk.

"Jangan, chagi. Nanti kau sakit perut!" Kyuhyun menekan suaranya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkata-kaca. Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"Yasudah! Ini yang terakhir. Sisanya untuk besok." Kyuhyun menyerah, ia tidak akan bisa melawan mata Sungmin yang tengah memelas berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun bangkit dengan membawa tiga _cup_ es krim yang masih utuh untuk disimpan di lemari es.

"Boleh kuganti _channel_nya, hyung?" Kyuhyun sudah memegang remote, siap mengganti serial drama yang sedang tampil di TV, namun Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dan tentu saja, melihat pemandangan Sungmin yang tengah merengut dengan sendok masih tersangkut di mulutnya, membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyerukan protes apapun. Ia kembali meletakkan remote itu sembari mendesah kecewa.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai serial drama apapun selama hidupnya. Saat Sungmin justru menyukainya, Kyuhyun semakin berpikir drama-drama itu tidak berguna. Menurutnya, serial-serial drama itulah yang selama ini mempengaruhi mental Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu membatasi ruang nyaman Sungmin. Karena semakin dilarang, sang istri akan semakin merajuk padanya.

Lagipula disaat menonton drama seperti ini, Sungmin seringkali menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat –_manis_. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu merasa dirugikan. Senyum di wajahnya mengembang saat Sungmin menggerung kesal, atau tertawa, atau bahkan mengeluh begitu aktor dalam laga bertindak tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya.

Seakan tidak puas meluapkan emosinya dengan mengeluh, Sungmin tiba-tiba memekik kesal. Sorot matanya lekat ke arah TV. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berniat mencari tahu hal apa yang membuat istrinya memekik. Karena semakin ia memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, pikirannya melayang dan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu...

Akhir-akhir ini mood istrinya selalu jelek, mudah emosi dan menangis karena hal sepele. Ia juga memperhatikan pola makan Sungmin yang belakangan ini terkesan –rakus. Padahal Kyuhyun tahu sekali, Sungmin selalu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Sampai berat badannya naik sedikit saja, Sungmin pasti kelimpungan setengah mati. Hal ini juga mengingatkannya pada masa-masa kehamilan pertama Sungmin dulu.

Apa mungkin Sungmin—

Lamunan Kyuhyun terpecah saat Sungmin sontak berpaling padanya sembari mengatup mulut dan mencengkeram perut.

"Sayang? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, khawatir.

Sungmin tidak sempat menjawab, ia beranjak panik dan berlari menghambur menuju kamar mandi. Perutnya bergejolak. Sesuatu seolah naik dari lambung ke kerongkongannya lalu memaksa untuk keluar.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun bergegas mengikuti Sungmin. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan terlalu banyak makan es—" Kyuhyun terkesiap, jelas sekali ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena berusaha memuntahkan apapun yang ada di perutnya. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar, tidak ada apapun selain _saliva _yang mengalir dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memijat tengkuk Sungmin perlahan, sebelah tangannya menopang dada sang istri. Sungmin masih berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar. Dengan dua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel, Sungmin berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang terasa kian memberat.

Pemuda itu mengusap sisa-sisa saliva di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Kepalanya seperti berputar, pusing dan nyeri.

"Kyuhh—" Sungmin baru akan berbalik, namun tubuhnya benar-benar terasa memberat dan membuatnya oleng, kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan.

Sebelum tubuh kurus Sungmin sempat menghantam lantai, Kyuhyun refleks menangkapnya.

"HYUNG!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya menyusuri jalanan di sepanjang Seoul. Sungmin duduk di sisinya, Masih tidak sadarkan diri. Awalnya ia ingin membawa Sungmin ke Rumah Sakit, namun ada sesuatu yang terus berbisik dalam benaknya dan terasa begitu mengganjal di dada. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya ragu untuk membawa istrinya ke Rumah Sakit.<p>

Bagaimana kalau dugaannya ternyata benar? Melihat keadaan Sungmin akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana jika Sungmin benar-benar...

…Hamil?

Kalau perkiraannya benar, maka pergi ke Rumah sakit bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Sembari memijat tengkuknya yang kaku, Kyuhyun melirik jalanan dan bersamaan –matanya bertumbuk pada sebuah minimarket di sisi jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memarkir mobilnya dan bergegas Masuk kesana.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sungmin merintih, sekujur tubuhnya pegal dan napasnya terasa berat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar sanggup memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya. <em>Pink<em>. Dinding-dinding berwarna merah muda. Sebuah selimut _babyblue_ menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke dada. Lalu tatapan Sungmin beralih pada lemari dengan tiga pintu, komputer, dan beberapa _bunny_ yang tergeletak manis di atas kepalanya. Tempat yang sangat familiar...

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin serak. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri.

"Ya sayang?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar kalau suaminya sejak tadi duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kyu, sakit.." keluh Sungmin lagi dengan suara berbisik serak, sekujur tubuhnya melemah.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin "Ssh... Tidak apa-apa."

"Kita ke dokter saja, Kyu~" rengek Sungmin.

"Jangan, hyung. Kita harus memastikan sesuatu dulu."

Kening Sungmin mengerut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Memastikan apa?"

"Ini." Kyuhyun membuka kantong plastik putih yang tergeletak di sisi meja, lalu mengeluarkan satu _testpack_. "Kalau hasilnya negatif, kita ke dokter. Itu berarti kau memang benar-benar sakit," jelas Kyuhyun. "Tapi kalau hasilnya positif. Kita tidak perlu ke dokter." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan 4 benda yang sama dari kantong plastik itu.

Kelimanya harus digunakan, karena mereka harus mendapatkan hasil yang akurat, tanpa bantuan medis.

"Aku coba sekarang! Akh!" Kepala Sungmin berdenyut kuat saat ia bermaksud untuk bangun. Kyuhyun segera memapah istrinya hingga ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Biar aku sendiri Kyu," Sungmin berusaha menopang dirinya dengan berpegang pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Sudah keluar sana, dasar _pervert_!"

Kyuhyun tidak melawan saat Sungmin mendorongnya menjauh. Namun tawanya benar-benar lepas saat Sungmin mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

"Kenapa, sih? Aku tidak akan macam-macam," Kyuhyun berseru kuat-kuat, agar Sungmin dapat mendengar suaranya dari dalam. "Lagipula kalau aku mau macam-macam kan sudah sah!"

"Berisik, Kyu!" balas Sungmin jengah.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur menunggu istrinya dengan senyum terkembang. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai kamar. Ada debar dan gugup yang bercampur aduk dalam dadanya. Seperti menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Meskipun belum tentu perkiraannya benar, ia tidak bisa mencegah harapan-harapan kecil yang sempat mati itu untuk kembali menyala dalam benaknya.

"Semoga hasilnya positif," doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Entah Tuhan atau Iblis yang mendengar doanya saat itu. Kyuhyun tidak lagi peduli, karena begitu pintu kamar mandi berderit terbuka, matanya hanya terpaku ke satu arah. Sungmin berdiri disana, bertumpu pada daun pintu dan memasang ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kyu.." Sungmin mengangkat lima testpack yang digenggamnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Sayang? Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri istrinya. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Testpack pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan kelima menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Dua buah garis berwarna merah yang berarti..

POSITIF!

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa, rasanya begitu melihat dua garis merah itu membuat tubuhnya segera bertindak di luar perintah otaknya.

Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Sungmin. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mengecupi sekujur wajah istrinya berkali-kali. Ia membopong Sungmin _–bridal style_, dan seperti adegan klise di film-film lama, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sembari berputar. Perasaan bahagia, senang, lega, dan khawatir campur aduk di dadanya, kata 'terimakasih' dan 'akhirnya' terus tergumam pelan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kepalaku Masih sakit nih!" protes Sungmin membuyarkan ritual kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin cemberut, namun alih-alih merasa kesal, ia justru tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Sungmin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan tampang bodohnya. Rasa nyeri di kepalanya menghilang sejenak saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, begitu bahagia.

"Ah, maaf sayang," Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati. Lantas ia sendiri berbaring di sisi Sungmin. "Kau tidak boleh lelah, sayang. Kau juga _baby_," Kyuhyun mengecup perut Sungmin yang memang mulai membesar di bagian bawahnya.

Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun melihat tingkah dan ekspresi bodoh yang dibuat suaminya. Sejenak, ia mampu menghapus firasat buruk yang terus mengintainya dengan menatap senyum lebar di wajah Kyuhyun. Setidaknya suaminya bahagia, untuk saat ini.

"Kyu.."

"Hnn?"

"Ayo pesan makanan. Aku lapar, hehe."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng takjub. Ia tidak bisa berkedip dari pemandangan Sungmin dengan ayam gorengnya. Ahem, maksudnya Sungmin yang sedang memakan ayam gorengnya.<p>

Sudah habis empat porsi normal dan Sungmin masih belum berhenti mengunyah ayam di piring yang kelima. Bukan hanya itu, masih ada beberapa makanan yang lain. Ditambah dua pudding coklat, satu cup es krim, kentang goreng, dan beberapa gelas soda. Kyuhyun sendiri heran kemana perginya semua makanan itu setelah masuk ke dalam bibir mungil Sungmin.

Mereka tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Sungmin duduk di lantai, di atas karpet merah sembari bersandar pada kaki-kaki sofa dan serius menatap layar TV. Sedang Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk disisinya itu. Ia melirik perut Sungmin dengan hati-hati, sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak mereka mengetahui kehamilan Sungmin. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Terhitung nyaris lima bulan sejak malam purnama itu –malam saat Sungmin meminum ramuan dari bibi Jung. Jadi kalau perkiraannya tidak meleset, setidaknya kandungan Sungmin sudah berada di minggu ke delapan belas. Namun ada satu hal yang terus mengganjal hati Kyuhyun. Perut istinya yang membesar tidak tampak seperti berusia empat atau lima bulan. Namun lebih seperti berusia... tujuh bulan.

Selama ini, Sungmin seakan tidak menyadarinya, tapi Kyuhyun juga takut menyampaikan hal itu kepada istrinya. Ia tidak ingin istrinya khawatir hingga mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

Seperti pesan bibi Jung saat itu, hingga detik ini belum sekalipun mereka memeriksakan kehamilan Sungmin ke dokter, klinik kecil, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia medis. Tentu saja ia khawatir, tapi semakin ia berpikir untuk membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, ketakutannya justru semakin membesar.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia mendongkak begitu Sungmin memanggilnya. "Ya, hyung?"  
>"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak lapar?" Sungmin menawarkan ayam di tangannya sambil berkedip heran. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gelengan dan seulas senyum.<p>

"Masih kenyang, chagi."

"Kalau begitu punyamu untukku ya?" Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan mata berbinar-binar, Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Karena tidak bisa menolak, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Habiskan, hyung. Kau harus dapat banyak asupan gizi, agar bayi kita sehat nantinya."

Kyuhyun mendorong piring makannya ke arah istrinya dan langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan melihat dua gigi kelinci yang muncul saat Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, sayang." Kyuhyun berniat mengusap noda di pinggir bibir Sungmin dengan jempolnya, namun ia menarik kembali tangannya. Bibir merah itu menggodanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti sebelukm mendekatkan diri ke arah Sungmin.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menarik wajah itu.

"Hmm?" Sungmin masih sibuk mengunyah. Kini mereka saling bertatapan, dan...

CUP!

Kyuhyun mencium bibir ranum itu, lalu menjilat noda yang ada di pinggir bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot saat Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Ia memberontak, berusaha menjauhi suaminya. Ia mencium sesuatu menyengat, membuatnya mual seketika.

"KYUUU! Menyingkir! Kau bau!" Sungmin menahan napas dan segera beringsut menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. "Bau? Aku baru mandi kok!" elak Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Ia menciumi bajunya berkali-kali, berusaha mencari sumber bau yang dikatakan Sungmin. "Tidak bau kok! Lagipula aku kan pakai pafrum!"

"Ya berarti parfumnya yang bau! Jangan dekat-dekat! Mandi lagi sana!" Sungmin berteriak-teriak memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh saat suaminya itu bermaksud mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sungmin sudah menghilang di balik kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Kyuhyun segera melepas kausnya, berkali-kali memastikan bau macam apa yang membuat Sungmin marah-marah seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada, bajunya tidak bau.

"Hyung kenapa sih? Biasanya juga dia tidak protes kalau aku pakai parfum ini." keluh Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke kamar tamu.

Ia terpaksa mandi lagi di kamar itu, daripada Sungmin tidak mau mendekatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menggeliat, matanya berat untuk terbuka.<p>

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! Banguuuun!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menyamankan diri dengan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Tapi seseorang terus mengguncang tubuhnya. Dan suara yang sangat familiar itu terus memanggilnya, memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Kyuhyuuunnn! Bangun!"

Mendengar suara tangis, mata Kyuhyun spontan terbuka. "Aish, hyung. Ada apa sih!" dumel Kyuhyun setengah mengantuk. Ia pulang lembur malam ini, tubuhnya butuh istirahat dan Sungmin sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Lagi. Padahal ia baru tidur dua jam yang lalu! Aish!

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin setengah berbisik. Ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu istirahat Kyuhyun Tapi perutnya terasa melilit, ia tidak bisa tidur dan terpaksa membangunkan suaminya.

"Iya iya, sayang?" Kyuhyun segera bangun begitu dilihatnya Sungmin sedikit gemetaran. Ia merangkul bahu Sungmin, sedikit menyesal sudah membentak istrinya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir. "Aku lapar, buatkan aku susu~" pintanya hati-hati.

"Aish," Kyuhyun bangun dengan terpaksa. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya sembari berlalu menuju dapur. Sungmin mengekor dari belakang.

"Yah, susumu habis, hyung." Kyuhyun menunjukkan kotak susu yang sudah kosong itu kepada Sungmin yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu di meja makan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kubuatkan teh hangat saja ya?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin cemberut, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku maunya susu. Belikan sekarang Kyu~" Sungmin merajuk manja, tapi kali ini rajukan itu tidak berhasil meluluhkan Kyuhyun. Karena faktor lelah dan mengantuk, permintaan Sungmin di malam buta ini justru membuatnya kesal.

"Aish, Sungmin-ah! Ini sudah malam! Aku lelah, ngantuk, ingin tidur! Lagipula mau cari dimana malam-malam begini? Besok saja ya?" Kyuhyun bekata dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Sungmin menatap suaminya kecewa, ia menunduk menahan tangis. Keinginannya benar-benar kuat, rasanya dadanya akan membuncah kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberikannya susu sekarang. Sungmin mencengkeram perutnya yang terasa makin melilit, lalu menangis tertahan. Ia tidak bermaksud bersikap kekanak-kanakan di depan Kyuhyun, tapi airmata itu keluar begitu saja. Dadanya sesak.

Kyuhyun mendesah menyaksikan itu. Tentu saja, ia kalah. Mana mungkin ia tega melihat istrinya meringkuk –memeluk perutnya sembari menangis tertahan. Ia merentangkan tangannya lalu beringsut memeluk Sungmin.

"Ssshh, hyung. Maaf, akan kucarikan susu sekarang. Jangan menangis, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk di tengah isak. Ia balas memeluk Kyuhyun, meski sedikit terhalang dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis lagi," Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin dan menuntunnya keruang tengah. "Kau tunggu disini sementara aku mencarikan susu untukmu, oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk, Masih sesekali terisak. Kyuhyun memapahnya duduk di atas sofa, lalu menyalakan TV untuk menemani Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya," Kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, dan berlalu menuju bagasi.

"Hati-hati, Kyu!" Sungmin bermaksud mengucapkannya dengan setengah berseru, agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya bisikan, seolah energinya terkuras karena menangis tadi. Sungmin menghiraukan perasaan buruk yang melintas didadanya. Karena mengantuk, ia berbaring di atas sofa dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan TV di hadapannya tetap menyala.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya setelah memastikan gerbang depan sudah terkunci. Ia melenggang masuk, di tangannya sudah ada barang yang dipesan Sungmin. Sekotak susu untuk persediaan dua minggu. Kyuhyun mencatat dalam kepalanya untuk terus menyiapkan stok susu agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi.<p>

Pria itu baru akan mengunci pintu ruang tamu saat terdengar suara aneh mendesau dari dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengunci pintu dan melangkah ke arah ruang tengah. Semakin langkahnya mendekat ke ruang tengah, suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, suara tangis yang tentu saja sangat familiar bagi Kyuhyun.

_SUNGMIN!_

Kyuhyun menghambur panik. Ia melempar bungkusan susu di tangannya ke meja telpon.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Sungmin meringkuk di lantai dan menangis terisak sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hyung! Chagi? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin tidak merespon, ia masih tergugu dan menolak untuk membuka mata.

"Hyung! Ini aku! Hyung? Ada apa?"

Sungmin mengenali suara itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan menatap siapapun yang tengah memeluknya kini. Dan saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun tengah memeluk dan memandangnya dengan raut khawatir, Sungmin menghambur memeluk suaminya. "Kyu!" Sungmin masih menangis meskipun perasaannya sedikit lega.

"Sayang? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, semakin khawatir. Sejak tadi Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ada perampok yang masuk saat ia pergi tadi?

"Kyu—" Sungmin tergugu di dada suaminya. "A-aku mim-mpi bur-uk." racau Sungmin ketakutan. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat, seolah apa yang baru saja menimpanya di dalam mimpi tadi masih mengintai dirinya di sekitar sini.

"Tenang sayang, aku disini." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin, cara itu selalu ampuh untuk menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, mengingat tubuh Sungmin yang kian memberat di bulan ketujuh kehamilannya.

Dan diameter perut Sungmin yang hampir menyamai usia kandungan di bulan kesembilan terkadang memancing Kyuhyun untuk berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk. Namun ia segera menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam.

'_Mungkin anak kami kembar, karena itu perut Sungmin tampak lebih besar dari ukuran normalnya_,' hibur Kyuhyun dalam hati. Susah payah ia berusaha mengusir prasangka-prasangka buruk yang terus terngiang dalam kepalanya. Namun kata-kata bibi Jung waktu itu seolah terpahat kuat dalam ingatan Kyuhyun.

'_Memaksakan hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi akan membawa akibat buruk.'_

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan perasaan iba. Bibirnya membisikkan kata _'maaf'_ tanpa suara. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya. Seumur hidup.

"Hyung, masih mau minum susu?" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Ia mengusap peluh di kening istrinya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, matanya terus terpejam. "Jangan kemana-mana, Kyu..." bisiknya serak. "Peluk aku."

Kyuhyun menurutinya. Ia berbaring di sisi Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dari belakang. Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Belaian tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya seolah menjadi _lullaby_ yang mengantar Sungmin kembali terlelap.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sayang, wajahmu pucat," tegur Kyuhyun pada sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk memejamkan mata di atas ayunan bambu.<p>

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang memasang raut khawatir dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Kyu? Kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu masuk." suara Sungmin berbisik tanpa energi, dan ia memejamkan matanya lagi, berharap angin yang bertiup dari pepohonan beranda belakang akan turut mengusap sedikit rasa lelahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekali.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut khawatir. Jelas sekali ia melihat kantung hitam di kedua mata Sungmin.

"Apa semalam kau tidak tidur, hyung?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Namun betapa terkejutnya pria itu. Ia mengerahkan segenap tenaganya namun tubuh Sungmin tetap tidak terangkat.

"Tidak usah menggendongku, Kyu." Sungmin tertawa pelan, tapi tawa itu lebih tampak seperti ringisan di mata Kyuhyun. "Tuntun saja aku."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia memapah Sungmin Masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Buka dulu bajumu, Kyu. Salin dulu." Sungmin mengingatkan dengan suara pelan. Tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sungmin selalu berbicara dengan suara pelan, ia mulai terbiasa sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun nada lesu yang mengalir dari bibir istrinya tak ayal selalu membuat Kyuhyun berpikir. Apa kehamilan semelelahkan ini? Ia tidak ingat Sungmin tampak begitu rapuh dan lemah saat kehamilan pertama istrinya itu.

"Kau belum menjawabku, sayang. Apa semalam kau tidak tidur? Kantung matamu menghitam..." tanya Kyuhyun sembari melepas kemejanya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Punggungku sakit," jawab Sungmin dengan berbisik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mendekat lalu bersimpuh di depan wajah istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut yang menutupi kening Sungmin. Hatinya terenyuh melihat raut pucat dan lelah Sungmin.

"Kau juga lelah. Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu," jawab Sungmin lugu. Bibirnya mengerucut maju.

"Aish! Pokoknya lain kali kalau ada apa-apa kau harus membangunkan aku! Apapun itu! Mengerti, hyung?" tegas Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius, namun tegurannya justru disambut kikikan pelan oleh Sungmin.

"Aish! Malah tertawa!" lenguh Kyuhyun sembari menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin, bermaksud membuat istrinya sebal.

Tapi Sungmin tidak bergeming.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Sungmin tidak merespon. Padahal istrinya yang sensitif itu mudah sekali merasa geli sat digelitiki sedikit saja. Kyuhyun menahan napas, bermaksud mencegah pikiran-pikiran buruk yang akhir-akhir ini semakin mudah merasuk dalam benaknya. Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang, tidak berniat untuk bercanda lagi. Pikirannya keruh, sekuat apapun ia menahannya. Benaknya terus dipenuhi oleh prasangka-prasangka dan kekhawatiran.

"Kyu?" bisik Sungmin, tanpa bergeming.

"Hmm?"

"….mana?" manadesau Sungmin samar. Ia berbisik pelan sekali, Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa yang mana?"

"Bagaimana keluarnya?"

"Keluarnya apanya?"

"Bayinya!" desis Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa bicara dengan nada normal. Itu menguras energi dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun tertegun, mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Betapa bodohnya! Ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu.

'_Bagaimana saat tiba waktunya untuk bayi itu keluar? Apa bayinya harus lahir tanpa pertolongan medis?__' _Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati. Itu hal membingungkan mengingat keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang kelahiran. Terlebih, Sungmin yang namja tentu tidak memiliki jalur rahim selayaknya seorang wanita. Kehamilan pertama istrinya selalu didampingi oleh dokter ahli. Perencanaan operasi sudah disusun sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tapi sekarang... bagaimana?

Terlebih larangan bibi Jung waktu itu tentu saja mencegah seluruh pemikirannya yang menjurus pada pertolongan medis. Apa mereka harus mendatangi bibi Jung lagi?

Mengingat bibi Jung, Kyuhyun jadi teringat pada ramuan yang diberikan nenek tua itu. Ia juga samar teringat pada pesan bibi Jung untuk menjaga botol bambu berwarna hitam itu hingga saatnya tiba. Hingga saatnya tiba?

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

BOTOLNYA!

Astaga! Dimana ia menaruh botol ramuan itu?

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin pelan karena hening, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Ya, Sayang?" Kyuhyun merespon, namun pandangan dan pikirannya entah berada di mana.

"...bayinya, akan lahir di rumah sakit kan?" suara Sungmin sayup-sayup melemah, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Tidak ada pertolongan medis hanya selama aku mengandung. Bukan berarti aku harus melahirkan sendirian dirumah kan? Bayinya akan keluar lewat mana... Itu tidak lucu."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba ia menyesal tidak mendengar seluruh petuah bibi Jung waktu itu, "Aku… tidak tahu." Kyuhyun menelan ludah. "Bibi Jung bilang kalau orang lain tidak boleh melihatmu atau bicara padamu selama kau hamil. Dan.. dan tidak boleh ada campur tangan medis sedikit apapun... Itu pantangannya."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting ini? Bagaimana jika Sungmin berpikir macam-macam? Kyuhyun tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Sungmin, karena itu ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi—tapi bibi Jung berjanji membantu proses kelahirannya! Kau tenang saja, ya?" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat saat mengucapkannya. Ia berbohong, tentu saja. Bibi Jung tidak pernah mengatakan akan memberi bantuan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan hal itu menambah beban dalam hati Kyuhyun, sepuluh kali lipat.

Namun alih-alih menjawab, Sungmin hanya diam bergeming. Tidak merespon ucapan suaminya sama sekali.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun melirik wajah istrinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Kedua mata itu masih terpejam. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. Tidak ada respon. Mungkin Sungmin sudah terlelap sejak tadi dan ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Sungmin tidak perlu ikut campur saat ia berjuang mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur, napasnya berhembus pelan dan teratur, rautnya mengendur rileks, seolah tak pernah ada beban atau rasa lelah yang biasa tampak saat ia terjaga. Dibelainya pipi porselen itu, dan saat lembut pipi Sungmin bertemu dengan kulit jemarinya, sebersit pedih menggores hati Kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak merasakan sakit dan lelah yang ditanggung istrinya sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, ia bisa melihatnya. Lewat sepasang mata yang kian hari semakin sayu dan lewat suara Sungmin yang berbisik begitu lemah.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi itu dengan punggung tangannya, lembut dan —dingin... Cahaya hangat yang biasa tampak di wajah Sungmin rasanya semakin memudar dari hari ke hari. Kyuhyun semakin jarang melihat senyum istrinya akhir-akhir ini.

Tentu saja ia menyadarinya.. Sejak Sungmin meminum ramuan dari bibi Jung, sejak Sungmin mengandung, perlahan semua hal berubah.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, sebersit sesal melintas di dadanya.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka tidak nekat melakukan hal ini sejak awal. Mungkin akan lebih baik jadinya kalau Kyuhyun tidak memulainya.

"_Ingat Cho, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya saat sekali kau memulainya."_

Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksud ucapan bibi Jung waktu itu. Dan karena ia mengerti pula, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menghentikan semua ini. Jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya dulu. Kyuhyun bersedia mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini dengan segenap jiwanya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada Sungmin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan proses kelahirannya?

'_Simpan botol ini untuk digunakan saat Masanya tiba. Sisanya lakukan sebagaimana mestinya.'_

Kyuhyun kembali teringat pada pesan bibi Jung waktu itu. Botol kayu itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini! Apa mungkin botol itu bisa membantu persalinan Sungmin?

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh? Ia belum tahu botol itu benar-benar bisa membantu atau tidak, tapi botol itu sudah lenyap entah kemana!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun terjaga malam itu. Ia melirik jam kelinci bergigi besar di atas meja dengan mata mengantuk. Masih jam 3 pagi, mungkin ia terbangun karena tidur terlalu sore tadi. Karena kemarin ia pusing memikirkan botol yang hilang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ikut tidur di sisi Sungmin dan mencari botolnya besok pagi.<p>

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang pasti masih terlelap disisinya. Ia mengayunkan lengannya, berusaha mencari tubuh Sungmin tanpa membuka mata.

Kosong. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk beberapa kali. Benar, telapak tangannya hanya mampu mengusap lembutnya _bedcover_!

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengucek matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sungmin tidak ada di tempat tidur! Dengan panik, Kyuhyun bangun, ia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Sayang?" panggilnya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Sayang?"

Lampu dapur menyala. Kyuhyun melangkah kesana dengan kening berkerut. Sesosok pemuda dengan piyama berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka pintunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Ia menemukan Sungmin.

"Sayang? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendekat. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memakan sesuatu dari dalam kulkas. Kyuhyun baru akan menepuk pundak istrinya, namun pandangannya terkunci pada benda yang sedang dikunyah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Matanya membulat _shock_.

"HYUNG! JANGAN DIMAKAN! KAU BISA SAKIT!" Kyuhyun memekik panik. Ia menghempas tangan Sungmin hingga benda yang dipengang istrinya terhempas ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau makan daging mentah? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana!" Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun membentak-bentak istrinya. Napasnya menderu, terlalu terkejut sekaligus takut melihat pemandangan tadi. Ia baru tersadar kalau perbuatannya juga ikut mengejutkan sang istri.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut _shock_. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membentaknya, tidak pernah separah ini. Ia melangkah mundur, menjauhi suaminya. Matanya yang mulai basah menatap nanar kemana-mana, berusaha menghindari mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung— Hyung. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Suara Kyuhyun melembut. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan penuh sesal. Dengan tangan terulur, ia melangkah, bermaksud mendekati istrinya. Namun semakin ia melangkah maju, semakin pula Sungmin beringsut mundur.

Hingga langkah Sungmin terantuk dan terpaksa berhenti. Punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding dapur. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berusaha kabur dan akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa diam saat Kyuhyun mencoba memeluknya.

"Maaf. Maaf..." bisik Kyuhyun pelan di telinga Sungmin. "Kenapa kau makan daging mentah, hyung? Kalau kau lapar kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut sembari membelai kepala Sungmin yang mulai tenang. Ia tidak peduli kalau sekarang mereka berdua tengah duduk meleseh di atas lantai dapur, ia hanya peduli pada Sungmin yang sekarang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Energinya tidak tersisa bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepala.

"Aku lapar, Kyu... Aku ingin makan daging," ucap Sungmin, nyaris tanpa suara. Napas Sungmin yang memberat berhembus hangat di leher Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau tampak lelah sekali."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kan sudah kubilang, sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan saja aku, apapun itu." Kyuhyun tidak berniat menanyakan persoalan Sungmin yang memakan daging mentah tadi lebih lanjut. Ia tahu itu hal yang ganjil, namun ekspresi Sungmin biasa saja, karena itu Kyuhyun tidak mau membahasnya.

"Masih mau makan daging, sayang? Kucarikan sekarang ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan pergi. Jangan kemana-mana." Cengkraman Sungmin di kaus Kyuhyun mengerat. "Aku mau tidur. Tuntun aku, Kyu..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sungmin meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kedua lututnya merapat ke perutnya yang membuncit. Matanya memang terpejam, tapi ia tidak terlelap. Sungmin mengusap perutnya sesekali, berharap itu bisa menghapus sedikit ketidaknyamanan yang terus menekan di daerah sana.<p>

Sungmin yakin ia hanya mengandung satu –bayi. Berdasarkan instingnya dan karena ia merasakan gerakan bayi itu lebih teratur. Terkadang 'bayi' itu berputar ke satu arah atau menendang di satu sisi. Seolah meyakinkan Sungmin kalau memang hanya ada satu 'makhluk' yang tumbuh berkembang di dalam tubuhnya. Begitu serius dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari saat suaminya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di sisi tempat tidur, Sungmin hanya bergeming dan terus melamun memandangi dinding.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah berseragam rapi dan siap pergi ke kantor, namun pemandangan Sungmin yang tergeletak lemah di atas tempat tidur seolah mengunci langkahnya. Kyuhyun nyaris menangis melihatnya. Setiap kali Sungmin meringis, merintih, atau menghela napas berat sembari mengusap perut. Ia memang tidak merasakan sakit di perut Sungmin, tapi ia merasakan rasa sakit itu bersarang di dadanya. Kyuhyun juga turut merasakannya –meski tidak mencapai separuh dari beban yang ditanggung Sungmin.

Urung sudah niatnya untuk pergi bekerja. Kyuhyun segera melepas sepatunya dan beranjak ke sisi Sungmin. Awalnya ia mengira kalau Sungmin akan bertanya lirih kenapa ia tidak pergi bekerja. Tapi tidak. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam, matanya terpejam rapat. Sungmin menggigit bibir dan mengusap perutnya, seolah kesadarannya hanya tertuju pada rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Usia kandungan Sungmin hampir memasuki minggu ke-37. Keduanya tidak pernah membahas persoalan tentang kelahiran lagi karena baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin tahu. Kelahiran ditandakan dengan datangnya kontraksi. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali bantuan medis. Namun tanda-tanda kedatangan bayi mereka tak kunjung tiba.

Ukuran perut Sungmin yang tampak lebih besar dari _overdue_ terkadang tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun berpikiran buruk. Istrinya tidak pernah kekurangan asupan gizi. Tidak bisa bergantung pada bantuan medis, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha memberikan asupan makanan dan kebutuhan terbaik untuk istrinya. Tapi tubuh Sungmin tampak makin kurus dari hari ke hari. Hanya bagian perutnya yang terus membesar. Seolah energi dan asupan gizi yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin terserap seluruhnya untuk perkembangan makhluk –yang entah berbentuk apa— di perut Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau keluar, hyung? Duduk-duduk di beranda belakang, menghirup udara segar..." Kyuhyun tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh, karena Sungmin pasti menggeleng. Dan Sungmin benar-benar menggeleng sekali dengan gerakan lemah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Sungmin tidak keluar kamar selama seminggu terakhir ini. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan meringkuk dan merintih kesakitan di atas tempat tidur. Terkadang –saat beruntung, Sungmin bisa memejamkan matanya dan benar-benar terlelap. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya dua atau tiga jam. Setelahnya, Sungmin akan terjaga untuk merasakan setiap detik rasa sakit dan nyeri di tubuhnya, juga tekanan dari dalam perutnya.

"Mungkin kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang Kyu.. " Sungmin berbisik, lirih. Ia tahu Kyuhyun ada di sisinya sejak tadi, tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup energi untuk berbincang dengan sang suami.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, tapi ia bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Sebentar, sayang. Aku akan membawakan makanan." Kyuhyun tidak menunggu respon Sungmin, ia bergegas keluar kamar sebelum Sungmin sempat memprotes sesuatu.

Sungmin menyadarinya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kyuhyun akan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan saat dirinya mulai membahas persoalan rumah sakit atau operasi _caesar_.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeruh, pikirannya kacau meski tangannya masih sibuk menyusun makanan ke atas nampan. Semangkuk bubur, buah-buahan, dan segelas susu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan makanan untuk Sungmin, tapi untuk makhluk yang ada di dalam perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, tapi situasi seolah menekan kesabarannya. Ia mulai meragukan bayi yang tengah di kandung Sungmin. Bahkan diam-diam Kyuhyun mulai menyalahkan makhluk kecil itu. Bukankah makhluk itu yang membuat istrinya menderita? Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jadinya kalau bayi itu tidak pernah ada.

Dan diatas semua permasalahan itu, masih satu hal yang paling penting dan menjadi masalah terbesar bagi Kyuhyun

Botol ramuan dari bibi Jung. Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan botol itu. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini, di setiap sudut dan di setiap bagian, namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menemukannya. Ia benar-benar nyaris putus asa.

Tapi tunggu— Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Ada satu tempat yang belum ia periksa. Lemari putih di kamarnya, tempat untuk menyimpan semua _bunny _dan _'pink stuff'_ milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencari botol itu disana, tapi karena lemari itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa...

Jadi.. Mungkin saja kan? Mungkin saja Sungmin yang menyimpan botolnya!

Ah! Kenapa ia tidak pernah terpikir kesana!

Kyuhyun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Harapan terakhirnya adalah lemari putih Sungmin itu!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sungmin berbaring diam di atas tempat tidur. Rautnya tenang dan napasnya berhembus teratur. Tangan Sungmin terkulai dan ia berhenti mengusap perut seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, itu artinya Sungmin tertidur pulas. Meski tidak akan berlangsung lama tapi setidaknya Sungmin terbebas dari rasa sakit itu selama ia tertidur.<p>

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu ke atas meja. Beruntung Sungmin sedang tidur. Istrinya itu pasti akan merajuk kalau ia tahu Kyuhyun mengacak-acak isi lemari kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka pintu lemari itu, namun suara rintihan Sungmin mengusik konsentrasinya. Ia segera berbalik menghadap istrinya.

"Sayang?" firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Kyuhyun mengusap kening Sungmin. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah dan lehernya, membasahi bantal dan kaus _maternity_ yang dikenakan Sungmin.

"Kyuuu— sak-kit..." rintih Sungmin sambil mencengkeram perutnya. "Kita kerumah sakit saja, Kyuhyun..." lirih Sungmin sembari mencengkeram lengan kemeja Kyuhyun, memohon pada suaminya untuk mendengarkannya sekali ini saja. Sungmin merintih lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu lebih lama. Otot-otot di sekitar perut dan pelipisnya mengencang, lalu mengendur, dan mengencang lagi.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang tengah kesakitan.

"Sebentar, hyung." Kyuhyun baru akan beranjak, bermaksud mencari botol ramuan itu di lemari putih tadi, namun tangan Sungmin menahannya.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang, Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak tertahan. Ia mengorbankan semua tenaganya untuk membentak suaminya, sebagai gantinya Sungmin merintih tak berdaya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya berdenyut makin kuat. Tapi suaminya harus mendengarkannya kali ini. Sungmin sudah mencapai batas kekuatannya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia terisak dan menolak melepas cengkramannya dari kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh pergi ke Rumah Sakit, hyung! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, hyung!" Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena mereka melanggar pantangan itu? Kyuhyun belum siap kehilangan Sungmin sekarang.

"KALAU BEGITU BUNUH AKU SEKALIAN, KYU! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Sungmin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia Masih memiliki sisa tenaga untuk membentak Kyuhyun. "Sudah lewat sembilan bulan! Bayi ini tidak lahir jika kau tidak membelahku! Apa kau mau bayi ini tumbuh dewasa di dalam perutku?!"

"Aku harus mencari sesuatu, hyung. Benda itu bisa menolongmu." Kyuhyun melembutkan suaranya. Saling membentak tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Tanpa sadar, sebulir airmata mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Ia nyaris putus asa, namun ia tidak bisa tinggal diam menyaksikan Sungmin menderita sendirian.

Sungmin menekan bagian bawah perutnya. Gerakan bayinya semakin kuat. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun bisa melihat bayi itu terus berputar lewat kulit perut Sungmin yang terus bergerak-gerak.

"Benda apa?" tanya Sungmin putus asa. Napasnya menderu saat ia mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya sedikit lebih lama.

"Botol ramuan dari bibi Jung waktu itu." Kyuhyun sibuk mengacak-acak isi lemari putih Sungmin. Tidak menyadari raut terkejut istrinya.

Sungmin melotot. Botol ramuan yang diminumnya malam itu? Untuk apa lagi suaminya mencari botol itu? Sungmin mengatur napas dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Me-memangnya untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membantu persalinanmu."

Sungmin tercekat. Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pening, dan sesaat kemudian Sungmin mulai terisak.

Kyuhyun berpaling, ia memandang Sungmin bingung saat istrinya itu menangis makin kuat.

Sungmin menarik rambutnya frustasi, sakit dikepalanya terasa makin kuat setelah mendengar jawaban suaminya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpesan padanya untuk menyimpan botol menyeramkan itu.

"A-aku membuangnya, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tertegun, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia berpaling menatap Sungmin yang terus tergugu dan sedikit berharap kalau Sungmin hanya bercanda. Tapi tidak! Kalau untuk berbicara pun Sungmin harus berusaha susah payah, tidak mungkin Sungmin menyia-nyiakan tenaganya untuk bercanda tentang hal tidak lucu seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membeku ditempatnya, sekarang ia tidak tahu harus berbuat –atau berkata apa. Kali ini iblis benar-benar sudah mematahkan dua kaki Kyuhyun. Ia terpuruk. Berada di ambang paksa untuk menyerah.

"Kau tidak bilang ap-pa-apa pad-daku, so-soal botol it-tu," ucap Sungmin tersendat di sela isak. Matanya terpejam. Sungmin berada di tengah batas sadarnya, di antara bertahan mati-matian untuk tetap terjaga, atau menyerah pada rasa sakit dan terhempas –mungkin untuk selama-lamanya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya dan mencoba untuk tampak tenang. "Kenapa dibuang, sayang?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

Sungmin menggeleng kesakitan. Kedua tangannya meremas bantal. Ia menggigit bibir dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap itu akan mengusir sedikit rasa sakitnya yang makin menjadi-jadi –dan membantunya untuk bertahan, sebentar lagi.

"—rumah sakit, Kyu—" rintih Sungmin, mengharap sedikit iba Kyuhyun atas penderitaannya. Bahkan terlintas ide putus asa di benak Sungmin. Mati. Mungkin itu jauh lebih baik –daripada berada dalam posisi menyiksa seperti ini.

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng, rumah sakit adalah pilihan terakhir—yang paling buruk, yang paling dihindari olehnya.

"Aku akan kerumah bibi Jung sekarang, aku akan memohon padanya untuk membantu." Kyuhyun bangkit, bermaksud untuk bersiap-siap, namun ia lebih tampak seperti orang yang ling-lung dan kehilangan tempat berpegang. "Kau tidak boleh ke rumah sakit hyung, tidak boleh," racau Kyuhyun ketakutan. Ia sudah memegang kunci mobilnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

Sungmin ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bibi Jung? Jarak antara Seoul dengan desa terpencil itu hampir setengah hari perjalanan! Dan Kyuhyun bilang ia akan pergi kesana sekarang?

Hah! Tidak akan!

Lebih baik mati daripada harus bertahan dengan keadaan begini lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan kemana-mana, Kyu. Sejengkal saja kau mencoba keluar, aku akan bunuh diri disini." bisikan Sungmin yang terdengar serius dan mengancam berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hyung? Aku harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun berbalik, putus asa.

"Bawa aku ke rumah sakit, sekarang." Itu pilihan terakhir bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak boleh menolaknya.

"Tapi bibi Jung bilang—"

"BIBI JUNG! BIBI JUNG! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKAN AKU SEKALI SAJA, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin sekuat tenaga. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, bertopang dengan menyikut bantal. Sungmin tidak peduli lagi kepalanya akan berdenyut makin gila atau napasnya mungkin terhenti saat itu juga. Kata-kata Kyuhyun menarik-ulur kesabarannya. Sudah cukup!

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya padanya? Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kalau bibi Jung masih mendendam pada keluargamu!" Sungmin menarik napas lagi. "Bagaimana kalau ia berdusta? Mungkin saja ia bermaksud buruk dengan melarang-larang kita pergi ke rumah sakit!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia membeku di tempatnya berpijak. Seolah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sungmin menghantam langsung ke jantungnya, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

"Bagaimana kalau ia menginginkan ganti atas dendamnya selama bertahun-tahun?" bisik Sungmin nanar. "Bagaimana –bagaimana kalau ia menginginkan kematianku?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat _shock_. Semua kata-kata Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam hatinya. Memang benar kan? Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini. Bagaimana kalau semua yang dikatakan Sungmin benar adanya? Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang direncanakan nenek sihir itu nun jauh dari rumahnya.

"Maaf, maaf sayang. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," Kyuhyun menghapus dua bulir airmatanya yang menetes, lalu membantu Sungmin melepas pakaiannya dan berkemas.

"Aku telpon Leeteuk-hyung dulu.."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun, kenapa diam saja?" Leeteuk mengeram pelan, menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkannya sejak tadi. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya? Selama hampir setahun! Leeteuk tidak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin mau melakukan hal bodoh macam ini! Dan lebih tidak habis pikir lagi pada Kyuhyun –yang menyuruh adiknya melakukan hal gila ini. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu –yang tidak diinginkan pada Sungmin, Leeteuk bersumpah untuk merusak seluruh sisa hidup Kyuhyun.<p>

"Hyung, kita bicarakan nanti, setelah keadaan lebih tenang. Oke?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi duduknya. Menunduk, menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Perasaan khawatir, takut, dan sesal bercampur aduk di dadanya.

Kyuhyun refleks berdiri saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari sana.

_Sungmin dibawa ke ruang bedah setengah jam yang lalu. __Apa operasinya memang secepat itu?_

Benak Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya, dan ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk –terburuk.

Apa mungkin Sungmin?

"Kerabat Cho Sungmin?" Dokter itu bertanya. Memandang Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk secara bergantian.

"Saya!" Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menjawab serempak. Lalu mereka saling bertukar pandang. Leeteuk dengan raut kesal dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kalau begitu tolong ikuti saya. Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan –tentang keadaan Cho Sungmin." Dokter itu mengisyaratkan kepada mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Silahkan duduk," Isyarat dokter itu, mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Tepat berhadapan dengan meja sang dokter.

"Operasinya baru akan dimulai. Dokternya baru saja datang," ucap dokter itu sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun memandang dokter itu bingung. Dokternya baru datang? Lalu yang duduk dihadapan mereka ini siapa? _Cleaning service,_ hah?

"Karena ini kasus yang sulit, saya tidak berani melaksanakan operasi itu tanpa bantuan para professional," jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya, besar kan.." Leeteuk melirik _nametag_ yang dikenakan dokter itu, "...dokter Kim?"

Raut dokter itu berubah mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Wajahnya tampak murung. Ia menggeleng. "Dua puluh persen."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah mendengarnya. Inilah hal terburuk yang diperkirakannya. Dua puluh berbanding delapan puluh. 1:5, kesempatan yang dimiliki Sungmin untuk bertahan.

Leeteuk menunduk lesu di sisi Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, hanya berdoa dan berharap. Semoga Tuhan atau siapapun mendengar permohonan kecilnya –biarkan Sungmin tetap hidup.

"Yang membuat saya riskan, kenapa keadaan Sungmin baru diperiksakan sekarang?" Kening Kurnia mengerut heran. "Beberapa organ di dalam tubuh Sungmin lebih tampak seperti kelainan. Rahim, uterus, dan beberapa organ lainnya. Organ-organ itu ada, namun tidak sempurna. Harusnya bagian-bagan abnormal itu diangkat sejak dini, agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kalau saja penanganannya lebih cepat, bayinya akan lahir prematur namun kesempatan untuk keduanya bertahan juga lebih besar."

Leeteuk melempar pandangan geram ke arah Kyuhyun. Seolah menodongkan semua kesalahan pada pria yang dengan kurang ajarnya merusak hidup Sungmin. Sedang Kyuhyun tidak mampu menjawabnya. Bibirnya kelu. Ia hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong.

"Harusnya operasi dilaksanakan tiga bulan yang lalu,"

Mendengar kata-kata dokter Kim, Leeteuk melotot dan Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Kelainan rahim Sungmin membuatnya tidak mengalami kontraksi dan membuat bayi itu bertahan didalam perut beliau selama 49 minggu. Ini jelas sangat berbahaya bagi Sungmin ataupun bayinya."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? 49 minggu? Usia kehamilan Sungmin 38 minggu! Ia yakin sekali. Tidak mungkin perhitungannya salah kan?

Tapi mengingat awal mula kehamilan Sungmin yang memang tidak wajar... Mengapa Ukuran perut Sungmin tidak normal, tubuh yang makin kurus dan melemah, rasa sakit juga lelah yang dialami Sungmin. Dan semuanya! Rasanya pertanyaan Kyuhyun selama ini terjawab satu demi satu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka… Bibi Jung tidak pernah memberitahu kalau situasi dan usia kehamilan pada Sungmin akan berbeda. Dan dengan bodohnya ia mempercayai semua ucapan wanita tua itu sampai kini –kalau saja Sungmin tidak bersusah-payah menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan sisa-sisa energi yang dimilikinya.

"49 minggu? Itu lebih dari setahun kan!" Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun geram.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk membeku disana. Ia membiarkan satu-dua pukulan dari Leeteuk mendarat di wajahnya. Ia tidak mencoba melawan atau menyingkir. Kyuhyun menyadari, ia pantas menerimanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun mengelus lebam di rahang dan bawah matanya. Nyeri. Tapi ia tidak menyesal. Ia tidak marah, Leeteuk berhak melakukannya. Kyuhyun rela menyerahkan apapun, kalau itu bisa menggantikan kesalahannya, kalau itu bisa memutar balik waktu dan menghapus semua tindakan bodohnya. Bahkan kalau dengan menyerahkan jiwanya pada iblis akan dapat mengembalikan Sungmin secara utuh –Kyuhyun bersedia melakukannya. Apapun. Asal Sungmin kembali padanya.<p>

Kyuhyun mendongkak. Sudah hampir tiga jam lebih Sungmin berada di dalam ruang operasi itu, berjuang melawan maut yang terus mengintai. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Leeteuk yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu juga sudah hampir sejam berdiri disana, menatap beberapa dokter yang berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa Sungmin dari balik jendela ruang operasi.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Pasti Leeteuk masih berat untuk menerimanya. Ia juga bisa mengerti kalau nanti Leeteuk tidak akan memaafkannya, karena Sungmin adik tersayang Leeteuk –satu-satunya keluarga Leeteuk yang tersisa. Kyuhyun juga sangat mengerti kalau suatu saat nanti –jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi— Leeteuk memburunya sampai ke ujung dunia dan meminta nyawanya sebagai ganti.

"Cho..."

Kyuhyun mendongkak. Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara wanita tua yang berbisik serak dan menggema. Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

Di sana, berpegang pada dinding diujung koridor, berdiri sesosok wanita tua. Dengan kebaya kuno dan wajah keras. Tatapan tajamnya terarah lurus pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. "Bibi Jung..." bisiknya sembari berdiri dan bergegas mendekati sosok wanita tua itu.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan bawa dia ke rumah sakit..." desis bibi Jung.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi. Apa lagi mau wanita tua ini? Apa Masih belum cukup juga penderitaan yang mereka alami?

"Apa aku harus percaya padamu? Karena kau Sungmin menderita seperti sekarang, nenek tua!" Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan. Ia tidak ingin menumpahkan emosinya di tengah koridor rumah sakit.

Bibi Jung membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, matanya berkilat tajam. "Kenapa menyalahkanku sekarang? Kau sudah menyetujui semua konsekuensinya sebelum kau memulai semua ini..."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau konsekuensinya akan seperti ini!" Kyuhyun berseru geram. Ia tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Sungmin berjuang melawan kematian di dalam sana, dan semua itu dimulai dari ramuan sialan milik nenek tua ini!

"Harusnya Sungmin melahirkan di bulan ketujuh! Kau tidak memberitahu kalau kehamilannya akan secepat itu!"

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran –beberapa ketakutan. Rumah sakit memang tempat untuk orang-orang yang sakit dan terganggu kesehatannya. Tapi pemandangan seorang pemuda tampan, bertubuh tegap dan kelihatan sangat sehat –sedang berbicara dan berseru sendirian tanpa lawan bicara di ujung koridor rumah sakit, tentu akan menjadi tontonan ganjil yang memancing orang mengedikkan bahu dan bergegas menjauh.

"Salahmu sendiri kan? Aku ingin menjelaskannya waktu itu... Tapi kau sudah terburu-buru pergi seolah aku ini makhluk menjijikan yang harus cepat dijauhi!" Bibi Jung mendongak, menantang Kyuhyun dengan sorot matanya yang menyalak. "Lagipula seharusnya kau tahu... Bukankan semua pemuda Cho itu pintar?" ejek bibi Jung dengan nada memuji yang dibuat-buat.

"Satu sama dengan satu. Kau menginginkan satu nyawa, seorang bayi, dari hal yang tidak seharusnya... Maka harus ada nyawa lain sebagai gantinya."

Mendengar itu, kedua kaki Kyuhyun bergetar lemah. Ia jatuh terduduk. Tersuruk –tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dan tergugu. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding koridor, tidak peduli menit atau jam ia habiskan dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

Menyesal pun percuma, semuanya sudah terlambat. Waktu yang sudah dilaluinya tidak bisa diputar ulang seberti sebongkah jam dinding yang rusak.

Kyuhyun merasa berada di antara batas sadar dan mimpi, antara percaya dan tidak. Tapi kenyataan memaksanya masuk ke alam sadar saat Leeteuk berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menggendong dan mendekap sesuatu dekat ke dadanya.

Kyuhyun mendongkak. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lebam Leeteuk.

"Putrimu…" lirih Leeteuk ditengah isak. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima bundelan itu.

Pandangannya terkunci.

Mata mungil itu terpejam rapat, napas kecil berhembus teratur dari hidung mungilnya. Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh mungil bayi itu, memastikan sesuatu. Dada, perut, tangan, kaki, dan tubuh belakang. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega saat ia tidak menemukan keganjilan apapun dari bayi yang ada di dalam dekapannya. Bayi ini tampak begitu cantik, dan sempurna –kecuali besarnya yang memang tidak normal untuk ukuran tubuh bayi yang baru lahir.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan dunianya dari wajah tenang sang bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas, dibalut selimut tebal berwarna pink. Kyuhyun mengecup kening putrinya sekilas, takut gerakan sayang itu akan membangunkan bayinya –bayi yang sudah ia nantikan sejak lama... Buah hatinya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin...

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, kenyataan menampar wajahnya saat itu juga. Ia berpaling, menatap Leeteuk dengan raut penuh harap. Tidak ada yang bicara saat itu, mereka berkomunikasi lewat gerakan wajah dan isyarat.

'_Kumohon..'_ Kyuhyun mengiba dalam hati. Ia berharap dari hatinya yang terdalam. Semoga Tuhan mendengar harapannya. Tapi tidak, Tuhan tidak mendengarnya kali ini. Tuhan marah padanya. Karena saat itu—

Leeteuk menggeleng...

Leeteuk meremas tengkuknya sembari menahan isak. Ia jatuh terduduk di sisi Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya makin bergetar saat ia melihat wajah tenang bayi yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun tahu apa artinya. Lewat gerakan dan sikap Leeteuk...

Firasat terburuknya menjadi kenyataan.

Sekarang hanya ada dia dan bayinya, tanpa Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunduk saat bayi itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Bayi itu menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang begitu ingin tahu. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya membuncah pedih saat ia menemukan sepasang mata coklat bulat yang bersinar, dan bibir _plump _Sungmin terukir di sana. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan matanya kembali hangat dan kabur. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu makin erat. Ia membisikkan _lullaby_ lembut, entah bermaksud menidurkan bayinya atau menghibur luka hatinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

oOoOoOo

END

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Memenuhi permintaan untuk fanfic ini, maaf karena selama ini saya privasi wkwk. Ini END dari sad ending version. Ada yang mau Happy ending version? Yang Happy Ending bakalan di proteksi dan ada dipost di blog seperti biasa, explicit content soalnya /3 **

**Dan ini versi rewrite, bagian awal aja sih yang rombak abis wkwk. Btw guys, HAPPY JOYDAY!**


End file.
